Phantom of the Opera: After First Love
by Death-Mistress
Summary: It's been about a year since Christine has left him and he went 'missing', but that's what he wanted the piopl to think, so they will never bother him again. He went back to the chamber, after eveybody has left and never reurned because they thought it wa


Disclaimer: I do not own PotO except this fanfic's plot and Eunice and her powers

It's been about a year since Christine has left him and he went 'missing', but that's what he wanted the piopl to think, so they will never bother him again. He went back to the chamber, after eveybody has left and never reurned because they thought it was deserted for good. He stayed there alone wishing nvered to be disturbed. After Christine, he vowed never to love again, lest his heart be broken once more.

On the Street

A girl standing in front of a burned opera house, she looked about he age of 20 to 22. She was wearing a normal black dress, but not a color penatrated the black color. She stared at the opera house intently, as if she was feeling something within that needed to be found. You see, the girl which also known as Eunice, was gifted with two talents, which is that she was an exellent singer in opera, and she could sense things that other people can't and that's what made her family throw her out into the street and meade her an outcast of the city.

While nobody was looking she lowoly opened the door and silently slipped in. Looking around only to find burnt seats, cobweb, and a broken chandeleir. Eunice kept on exploring until she found a room which looked like a dressing room for a woman, there was a big mirror by the wall but the mirror was suspiciously connected to the wall and there was no signs of it being implanted into the wall. Then she found a space between the glass mirrow and the frame. She slipped her hand in the gap and pulled open the 'door' to find a hallway with lit candles. Stepping in only to feel a homely feeling not to what she exspected. Slowly Eunice walked down the tunnel only to find water. Then she continued to walk in the water not caring if she got her dress wet. After walking a few minutes, she stopped at a big portcullus gate with curtains. Going in front of the gate, she shook it lightly, only to find it won't budge.

"Hm, I guess I'll go back," she said to herself.

When she was about to turn back, the gate ligted up and the cutains parted. Inside was a chamber with mini chandeleirs and many newly lit candles. She ventured in and found a man sitting at the organ.

"Why have you come here?" cammanded the man.

"I was feeling something needed to be discovered," replied Eunice.

"There's nothing here to be found by a horrible monster like me," said the man as he turned around.

"I don't see a monster, actually I see quite the opposite," commented the girl.

"You speak of what you do not know," Said the man.

"Oh? but I do know, at a young age I could sense what other people could not and that is why many people calls me bad omen, also because I can prophesy the bad things that will happen," said she.

The man stood up and motioned for her to come to him. She slowly walked out of the water but stopped when she reached the solid ground, she looked at the man.

"I don't want to get your floor wet, and by extremely rude since I've only just met you," said Eunice.

"It's okay, come to me," said the man.

She stepped carerfull on the floor of him but not meeting his eyes.

"You're the Phantom of the Opera are you not?" she questioned.

"Yes and yet you do not run, haven't you heard the people that I've killed of what I look behind the mask?" said he.

"Of course, but you good-hearted man and you only killed the people you were either abused or they talked ill of you." replied Eunice.

"You talk as if you know me," said the Phantom quietly.

"If you give me your hand I will know everything about you," she whispered back.

He rose his hand to her cheek and softly caressed it, she broughe both of her hands up and grasped his. Closing her eyes but then opened her eyes to reveal that they hve turned into the color of blood red.

"Just let go when you're not comfortable," said Eunic montonely.

Then all of the sudden the Phantom's life flashed before both of their eyes. When it reached when Christine removed his mask, he let go.

"It's late, you should go home, you are forever welcomed to come here," said the Phantom.

"Um...well, the problem is that I don't have a home, my family disowned me when they found out about my senses," she said.

"You could stay here if you don't mind the backround," said the phantom.

"I'll sleep on the ground," she suggested.

"A lady should never sleep on the floor, you can take my bed," offered the phantom.

"Even if I don agree, I can't sleep wet," she commented.

"I have extra clothing," replied the Phantom, "and I'll sleep on the floor."

Eunice then plastered and semi-big smile on her face, "since we can't agree on who sleeps on the be, we can both sleep on the bed, I don't mind."

"You do know that you'll be sleeping with a monster," said the Phantom.

She took her hand and touched his masked face softly, "you're anything but a monster."

The Phantom then gave her an extra large shirt and let her dress privately. Then the Phantom picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed, soon he got in and fell into a deep sleep dreaming of the new girl.


End file.
